Having fun
by Kalisca
Summary: "He reached for her, but Ada was faster. She leaned forward and crushed her lips against his, her fingers curling into his hair. Leon's body went frigid, not sure what to do, but then Ada lightly moaned, and he relaxed, kissing her back with all his might. "Wanna have this kind of fun?" He asked, brushing back her hair. Her eyes were shining in the dim light." OS


Disclaimer: The Resident Evil universe belongs to Capcom.

Don't forget that the events of RE6 happen in June of 2013, so the season 3 of Game of Thrones will be on air at that time.

I have written a lot of explicit sex scenes in my native language, which is French, but this is my first attempt in English, and I hope I did something readable.

As always, please let me know if there's any mistakes (and there will be, I have not doubt), and enjoy!

**Having fun**

Maybe he should keep a record of the amount of car explosions he almost died into, Leon thought as warm water was washing away the dirt, the blood and the pain away. Even since that first day as a police officer all those years ago in Raccoon City, he had witnessed so much destruction that even though it was now part of his job, sometimes he wished he could live a normal day like anybody else without facing zombies or mutants.

His head was pounding from the blood loss, his breath laboured because of a few fractured ribs, and he knew the following days would be even worse. He turned off the water and took a towel to dry himself. His apartment was quiet and his thoughts seemed too loud in his head. He couldn't help but think of the reasons Ada had helped them once again. She had helped him to gain back his innocence, and something warm had swirled in his heart, sometimes he had grown accustomed to when it came to Ada Wong.

He pressed his hand against the mirror to remove the condensation, looking at himself. He looked tired, he hadn't shaved for a few days and his wet bangs needed a good trim. He should have got them cut, but he just couldn't. All because someone once told him he looked good with that hairstyle...

He took the few pills he had to after an awful day like this, swallowing them dry. He left his towel to dry on a hamp before walking to the bedroom. He didn't bother with clothes and went to bed naked. He fell asleep in the middle of an episode of Game of thrones. It helped him to relax, there was no zombie in this universe and, well, Daenerys was cute.

He dreamt of chasing someone in an endless race. He wasn't able to reach the other, but the colour of its outfit was nagging at him. Glimpses of red moving with each of her steps...

He woke up with a start, alarm ringing in his head. A gun was pressed against his naked chest, above his heart. His eyes adjusted rapidly to the darkness, and he was able to recognize the woman.

''Ada?'' He asked, wondering if he was still dreaming.

''Leon.'' The mercenary answered, smiling at him as she leaned further toward him. The barrel was pressed even more against his pectoral.

''Why are you here?''

''You looked so cute back there that I wanted to see you again.'' Leon frowned, anger and frustration rising.

''You mean when you left without explaining anything to me? Chris told me he had killed you.''

''He killed my evil twin.'' She laughed when she saw the agent's expression of total confusion. ''Simmons had made a clone of me with one of the scientists working on the G-Virus.''

''Oh...'' softly huffed Leon. To her surprise, he looked at her with a sad expression. ''I'm sorry.''

''Sorry? Why would you be?'' It was her turn to be confused.

Leon swiftly took the barrel of the gun in his hand and twisted it, using his body against the woman to make her release it. They fought a bit, but Leon had the upper hand, Ada's rapidity was of no use against his strength. He trapped her between his body and the bed, his large hands forcing her arms above her head. He cringed when the adrenaline went away, his ribs screaming in pain. The pills had worked, but he needed rest, not a spy surprising in the middle of the night.

''I'm sorry everyone turned against you when it wasn't even you who did all this.'' He puffed. ''You helped Helena and I a few times back there, and I thank you for that. However, I don't really like being awaken by a gun. Why are you really here, Ada?''

She shifted against him, and he suddenly remembered he was naked on her, only her clothes separating them. The spy couldn't see anything, but she definitely could feel everything.

''Is it so hard to believe I really wanted to see you, handsome? Especially when you greet me like this.'' She said, smudging. Her gaze retraced his features not hided by his bangs, his straight nose and full lips, his only blue eye visible still locked on her. She refrained from biting her bottom lip, the inside of her thighs beginning to ache. She could feel his muscled body, his groin against her thigh.

''Why the need of a gun, then?'' He ignoring her innuendo, and Ada almost felt hurt.

''I felt like having a bit of fun, but you got ahead of me.'' She had planned to force him to undress for her or something like that before putting away the gun, she wouldn't have thought he'd already be naked...

He sighed, unconsciously loosening his grip on her arms, and Ada took advantage by flipping them over in the bed. He reached for her, but Ada was faster. She leaned forward and crushed her lips against his, her fingers curling into his hair. Leon's body went frigid, not sure what to do, but then Ada lightly moaned, and he relaxed, kissing her back with all his might.

''Wanna have this kind of fun?'' He asked, brushing back her hair. Her eyes shone in the dim light.

''Yes.'' She gasped when he kissed her again, a large hand stroking the side of her neck. He slid the other against her back, bringing it under the red vest she was wearing with those sinfully tight leather pants. She helped him remove it, and then he palmed the curve of her ass, making her arch slightly. He hadn't even touched her properly, and there she was already soaked wet from anticipation. She rolled her hips against his, sighed when she felt his cock harden under her. He descended his mouth on her neck, leaving a trail of kisses and nibbles, and reached for her breasts. He ran a finger on one nipple and she gasped as it stiffened. He licked it, over and over, and when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, he switched to the other one.

Leon tried to reach into her pants to remove them, but he barely was able to put his fingers in. He groaned. ''Please, Ada... I want to feel you.'' She had to shake herself a bit to understand, and he smirked before used his body to make them roll into the bed once again, Ada under him. With her help, he successfully removed her damn pants, and she was in nothing but a pair of underwear so small it wasn't hiding anything. He took the time to observe her, pale skin and beautiful curves, caressing her tights while doing so, before looping his fingers into her panties to remove them as well. She was completely naked under him now, watching him, her hair disheveled and her cheeks red from excitation.

''You're so beautiful...'' he whispered, and she chuckled.

''You're not bad yourself, handsome.'' As much as she was flattered by the compliment, she couldn't keep her eyes off him, he had a gorgeous body she craved to touch. She sat up and straddled him, her legs on each side of him. She sought his full lips again, her hands touching wherever they could. He had so many scars, and she gently caressed the one on his left shoulder. The one he got while saving her, all those years ago...

''Don't think about it.'' Leon softly said, watching her expression. He kissed her mouth to distract her, his tongue teasing her bottom lip, and she opened it to him, melting once again. She felt his warm hands caressing her sides as they kissed, before one hand descended between her open legs and he pressed his index and middle fingers against her clitoris. She gasped in his mouth, her thighs having a spasm. He began to gently rub there as he began to suck her neck, his unused hand going around her waist to access her vagina from behind. He put a bit of pression around her entrance, making her moan and arch against him with her head thrown back to expose her neck. He inserted one digit to rapidly add another one, slowly fucking her, teasing her. She began to rock her hips with his strokes, unconsciously trying to feel his cock. She was becoming crazy with his ministrations, and luckily she had his broad shoulders to hang on to.

''Leon, leon! ... You have to... oh fuck... You have to stop.'' She managed to say. That made him pause, a look of confusion on his face. ''I want to come while you're inside me.'' She breathlessly explained, caressing one high cheekbone. ''Do you have any condoms?''

''I...think so. Wait here.'' Leon gently removed his fingers from her and cockily sucked on them before leaving her alone on the bed. Ada stretched lazily on the mattress, checking out his ass while he rummaged through his drawers. She chuckled.

''Oh my, by the way you're looking for them, you seem to use condoms a lot.'' He turned his face towards her, smirking.

''Are you sure you want an answer to that?'' As he said that, Leon found them and came back to bed with one.

''You're right, I don't.'' Ada took it from her hands. ''I only want your dick in me.'' Said dick twitched at the crude words, and Leon groaned under her touch when she put the condom on. She took the opportunity to feel its weight, humming softly to herself, craving for a taste of it. They had all night, she told herself before crawling over him once again. Ada stood on her knees, and positioned herself before sinking herself onto his cock. She moaned softly and put her arms around his shoulders.

''Give me a minute.'' Ada said, biting her bottom lip. He spent that time to place lazy kisses on her face, caressing her back while she adjusted. It felt so good, to be inside her, but it felt even better when Ada began to move on him, letting his cock slide almost all the way out before she sinked back down. She did it again, and again, and again... All he could do was helping her to stay upright by keeping his hands steady on her hips, moving in synch with her

''Oh my god, Ada.'' he moaned, closing his eyes. ''I won't be able to keep up.''

''Are you sure, big boy?'' She managed to say back while cupping her own breasts, playing with her nipples. She wasn't sure she could keep up herself, but it just felt so good... She always liked to ride her partner, and Leon was letting her do whatever she wanted without trying to have the upper hand...or she thought so.

He warped one muscled arm around her small waist to hug her tightly against his chest and to stop her movements. He rose up on his knees and used his other hand to make her move at his will as he penetrated her once again. Ada hanged on his broad shoulders while he fucked her good, licking the sweat off her neck. She knew she was saying something but hadn't had a clue what, all she could feel was his cock slamming again and again into her and the marvellous sensation between her tights that was slowly taking over her body. Her nails scraped his shoulder blades, but he couldn't care less**. **

''Leon... Leon! I'm going to come!'' Ada nearly screamed. She managed to slide a hand between their bodies to rub her clitoris as fast as his pace. Her body froze, her insides clamp around Leon, and she finally hit orgasm. She gasped, her mouth agape, and she barely noticed Leon following her into blissness. She noticed though when he released her from his grip and she fell on the mattress, him on her. They were both panting, sweat covering their body, with Leon's weight on Ada almost crushing her, but it felt marvellous. She began to gently comb his soft hair, his cheek resting between her breasts.

''Well, this was fun.'' Ada said, making Leon chuckle. His fingers traced imaginary patterns on her arm, slowly making their way towards her face. She leaned into his hand when he stroked the side of her face.

''Wasn't it?'' Leon shift beside Ada to relieve her of his weight. He pressed a light kiss on her shoulder as he put his arm around her waist. They spent a few minutes in silence to come back on earth, simply enjoying the other's presence. Leon knew she would soon leave him again, so he wanted to enjoy every moment he could.

''There's something I'd like to ask you.'' Ada's soft voice broke the silence. She seemed serious, her tone not holding its usual carelessness.

''Yeah?'' He knew there was something she'd ask of him, she wouldn't have come here otherwise. He'd only wished she'd wait to be dressed again before announcing her intentions.

''Would you like to have fun with me again?'' Oh.

''You mean, right now? Damnit, woman, I'm not a machine.'' She laughed, even though the laugh seemed nervous a bit.

''I'm sure you'd be fine in ten minutes, handsome, but that's not what I meant. I meant... I'm really not good with this, but...'' She drew a pause, making him frown. He put himself up on one elbow to be able to watch her expression.

''Are you blushing?'' He asked in disbelief.

''Of course not.'' She touched her cheeks, feeling them warm. ''It's post-orgasmic.''

''Oh... Tell me what you meant.'' He wanted to know, anxiety and hope tormenting his insides. He shouldn't expect anything from Ada, but he couldn't help himself after what she had said. She sighed.

''I meant I want to spend time with you from now on.'' She seriously said, her gaze in his. ''I really enjoy teasing you, Leon, but fifteen years is a long time... And I can't take it anymore... You have to know that I... I lo...-''

Lips on hers interrupted her futile attempt to say the three words she never allowed herself to say, to even think. It was just too dangerous to depend on someone with the kind of life she had, but she was willing to try with Leon, if he wanted to.

''I love you too.'' Leon muttered, before he was kissing her again. ''I spent fifteen years trying to manage my feelings for you. I'm not letting you go anymore.''

Ada smiled. ''I'm not going anywhere.''

**End**


End file.
